Ren Sato
About Ren Not your common blacksmith, any weapon that Ren touches, he instantly gains a proficiency to it. With the ability to see into a weapon's history and past ownership, Ren's opportunity for kombat is a dream come true. Appearance Add. Combat Characteristics Konquest *'All Stances: Basic Attacks' ** Right Hook - Basic Punch ** Uppercut - Basic Uppercut ** Fist of Ruin - Powerful Fist *'Machete: Special Moves' ** Hack'n'Slash - Multiple Machete Slashes ** Upsplitter - Machete Uppercut ** Bloodlust - Grab and Stab *'Swords of Ilkan: Special Moves' ** Flare - Sword Fireball ** Sword Flip - Blade Frontflip ** Bubble Smash - Sword Telekinesis *'Degei Drakulu: Special Moves' ** Fire Ring - Fire Ring Projectile ** Batter Up - Staff Swing ** Skull Circle - Skulls Circle for Protection *'Wrath Hammer: Special Moves' ** Swing - Hammer Swing ** Smash - Hammer Smash ** Shoulder Rush - Shoulder Charge Other Moves *'Throw:' Ren grabs his enemy and brutally beats them to the ground. The enhanced version changes throughout each stance. (MK:TNWO) ** Lifts and decapitates the enemy. (Machete) ** TBA ** Possesses the enemy, causing them to fight for him. (Degei Drakulu) ** TBA Fatalities * ...: Ren hacks at the opponent with his machete, starting at the waist, until they are completely severed in half. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 1. * ...: Ren grabs the opponent and stabs them with his machete. Then, lifting the machete, he cuts his opponent vertically in half from the abdomen. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 1. * Split-Minded: Ren raises his machete and vertically hacks the opponent's head in half before decapitating them. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 1. * Slash N' Burn: Ren lifts the opponent up and stabs them multiple times with his machete, then throws away. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 1. * Dragon's Breath: Ren uses his Degei Drakulu to burn a hole in the opponent. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked after completing Level 7. * Mist of Death: Ren uses his Degei Drakulu to release a poisonous mist at the opponent to kill them. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked after completing Chapter 7. * Headache: Ren turns his Degei Drakulu skull into a metallic skull and hits the opponent across the face twice and then smashes them in the forehead, cracking it open. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked after completing Chapter 7. * ...: Ren smashes his opponent into the ground leaving only their upper torso above ground, before hammering his opponent into a bloody explosion. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 8. * ...: Ren rips off his opponent's leg, and knocks their head off with it. ** Unlocked at Level ... * …: Ren rips his opponent's arms, slaps them twice in the face with their severed arms, then kicks them away. ** Unlocked at Level ... Other Finishers *'Duality - God Send:' Ren uses Shin Tsung's magics to enhance his attacks. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 3. *'Multality - TBA:' TBA (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 5. *'Multality - Soul Harvest:' Ren slams his Degei Drakulu on the ground and releases spirit skulls to eat all surrounding enemies. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked at Level 19. Costs ... *'Brutality - Bloodboom:' Ren equips a pair of powerful gauntlets and demolishes his opponents with ease. (MK:TNWO) ** Unlocked during Chapter 9. Trivia *TBA Additional Details *TBA Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: TNWO